


Resident Evil: Home Coming

by AlteredEgo



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s, Body Horror, Horror, Other, Piers Nivans Lives, Post-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlteredEgo/pseuds/AlteredEgo
Summary: After the events of Resident evil 6, Piers Nivans finds himself trapped inside the mysterious facility that is yet to show its secrets that had been buried for a long time. Will he find a way to escape?





	1. Road to the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom and i hope you will enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it ^-^  
> I have lots of plans for this series and i hope you guys will like it >-<

July 2, 2013 

It was a dark and silent night, the waves of the ocean were calm and soothing, with the moon’s dim light reflecting its image upon the water, the whole scenery was rather…. relaxing. 

But to him all of this was his final grave, a grave that will soon bury him in to the deepest morbid horrors of the ocean. 

With his almost seemingly lifeless body that floats through the water, his mind that was devoid of any memories, his lungs filled with nothing but salty water and his ears that only hears the pressure of the ocean, he slowly opened his eyes, with the murky waters served as his window, he gazed upon the bright full moon.

Soft threads of moonlight was passing through the waters creating a luminous light that seemingly to surround him, He was just starring at it blankly, waiting for the ocean to take his life in any moment. 

It didn’t take any longer before his body couldn’t hold up much any longer, He soon felt tired as his eyes begun to get heavier each time he blinks, slowly wiping his consciousness away. 

 

\---

A sound of a loud church bell ringing started to echo somewhere in the dark. 

With each passing sounds that seems to be slowly waking him up, he slowly regain his consciousness as different memories started rushing through his head. 

And as the final images flashes right before him, a loud mental scream echoed on his head with an image of a heavily injured chris redfield etched on his mind-

Piers!

He bolted sitting up as if he had woken up from a nightmare coughing water violently until he was able to breathe, inhaling every air like it was his first time to breathe. 

He stood up and held his head with his hands “I was..” he mumbled in confusion as he tried to recall all the events that happened, then it was there it hinted him. 

Umbrella lab explosion, mutation and.. death 

He quickly looked over his left arm which to his surprise, instead of seeing a mutated monstrous arms it was just a normal looking arm except it was devoid of skin, exposing the second layer which was the muscle tissues. 

The soldier who is in fact piers nivans, wandered his eyes around, observing the whole place he was in, which seems to be an abandoned research facility that was dim lit where the source of lights were coming from the broken computers that seems to only display ‘error’ messages while lying in the semi flooded ground. 

 

There was also two huge automated iron door that was behind and in font of him, the one in the front has a huge red light above it while the other one is covered in a weird looking tentacles. 

It almost seems like a living organ, he thought to himself as he examine the weird looking door.

 

He was starring at it with all of his curiosity as he slowly moved his hands towards it but was stopped by a sudden static sound which drove his attention to one of the computers. 

“Can anyone hear me? Hello?” A female shaky static voice came out of what seems to be a speaker on the table, it sounds like its being broadcast. 

Piers remained silent as he carefully listened to the voice, he thought that its either a one way communication or just an old recording of some sort. 

“I-if anyone out there is listening to this p-please…you need to get out of here before its too late” The voice was stuttering in fear and despite of the static sounds , you can clearly hear that she was crying. 

The soldier somehow felt threatened at the warning and was worsen by the feeling of uneasiness when a church bell started making sounds somewhere afar and the light that was above the door in front of him changed its color from red to green. 

The bell soon stopped and was followed by the door opening in front of him, revealing a dark hallway which he just stared at while waiting for the girl to say something more. 

But the only thing he heard was the static that was coming from the speaker. 

“Damn it… how did I get in here?” He mumbled and started searching around for something useful, like weapons or something that can help him escape here.

Knowing that something out there is lurking, he must prepare himself to whatever horror awaits him. 

It wasn’t his first time to be in a life and death situation like this so it should be just another normal day for him, but there is just something in this place that makes him feel uneasy, maybe it was the fact he is facing all of this alone or was it because he felt like surviving all of this is meaningless.

Knowing that he was dead to them, he is dead to the BSAA. 

He shrugged off the though of it, he knows that as long as he lives he must carry the responsibility he pledge as a soldier, he must make it out alive to prove that he is alive. 

After a minute of searching around he managed to get a handgun with only five remaining shot that was hidden beneath the broken computers. 

Better than nothing, he thought to himself and grabbed a small flashlight on one of his pockets and used it to light his way as he walk across the dark hallway. 

He kept his eyes peeled for any danger that might come but whenever he sees his left arm, he cant help but wonder on how it didn’t turned him into one of those cocoon, plus he wasn’t even feeling any pain anymore, not that he doesn’t like the fact it somehow failed to mutate. 

Its just too good for it to be real, its too good that it makes him doubt its really cured, or maybe he was just really lucky. 

*Pip* a small alarm sounded in his ear which was his earpiece that he haven’t even noticed he has one on his ear until now. 

He pressed it against his ear “Hello? is someone picking up?” He asked waiting for someone’s voice to come out of the static sounds, but to his disappointment the signal was cut off. 

 

His hope was slightly restored after that, knowing that someone connected on his earpiece it only meant that there is a person nearby. He continued walking upon the dark hallways which was just a straight path up to now and held his gun tightly as the walls of this hallway changes as he progresses and started to get covered with the same weird looking tentacle in the first room.

 

After a long walk, piers stopped right in front of a huge boulder that was blocking the way, not only that but the whole place was completely covered with the same substance, the hallway was barely recognizable, it almost seems like the whole area turned in to a living organ as if he was inside of a monster. 

He then wandered the flashlight all over the place to find any alternate route and found one which was the vent just right above where he is.

The soldier soon started climbing up through the tentacles and reached for the panel with his hands, it didn’t take him long before he could open it and went inside. 

Inside the vent, it was more worst than it was in the hallway, it was much more darker and smelly, the ambiance of the wind howling through it sounded like a person screaming on his ear. 

*pip* the earpiece connected with someone again but just like before it was only the sound of static that can be heard before it cuts off, Leaving piers with no choice but to start crawling with his mouth holding the flashlight. 

Sometimes he would feel like the weird substance that was covering the whole vent was moving as he crawls and sticks like a glue on his left arm, it made him harder to crawl as every time his left arm lands on it, it would be stuck in place and will take him a few good second before he can pull out. 

But as he goes on the substance seems to be sticking on his left arm more and more until it violently wraps itself around his left arm. 

“Shit… whats with this thing” He mumbled to himself dropping the flashlight from his mouth as he tried to pull it out but it was only getting worse as the substance started to overlay itself over his left arm. 

He brought out his gun using his right arm and aimed at it, hoping that it would loosen the grip which to his relief it really did, after pulling the trigger the substance exploded in gore of blood and flesh,  
allowing piers to move again and as he picked up the flashlight back to his mouth he made his way to a split path way but the left path was blocked off by the same substance. 

And unlike the other substance it was solidified so even a gunshot from it won’t do anything, leaving him with no choice but to go to the right, which didn’t take him any longer before he could find another panel.

He opened the panel and jumped over it and landed on the metal floor of yet another huge hallway with flickering lights, piers could easily see the different empty tubes displayed in every side of the hallway.

 

When he was about to make a step, the lights suddenly went off and a sound of breaking glasses sounded across the room together with the strong ambiance of the wind howling in every corner of the hallway as if it was screaming directly at him. 

Piers turned on his flashlight and wandered the light across the room with his gun aiming in every direction, He saw how the place changed so quickly as if it was rushed over by a storm, the tube’s glasses was broken with the substance leaking out of it forming a massive tentacles that seems to be reaching out for him , The floor and the walls was over run by the same substance but it was soaked in a slimy form of water. 

*pip* The static sounds begun harassing his ears again and this time there was a small hint of voices talking but it sounded so distant.  
“Hey can anyone hear me?” he asked as he pressed the earpiece against his ear but it disconnected even before he could say another word. 

“They must be clo-” Before he could even continue his sentence a loud distant scream echoed in the dark.

“S-SOMEONE HELP! HELP ME!”

“SOMEONE PLEASE-”

====  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Levers Towards Hope

Chapter 2

Piers quickly rushed over to the direction of the voice which was a straight path ahead of the hallway but it stopped yelling even before he could reach it. He slowed down and wandered his flashlight in every direction in hope of finding the person, but all he found was a bunch of empty glass tube lying in every corner and one of them has a skeleton lying inside covered in fleshy tentacles.

Piers stared at it for a moment before continuing his search for the person but soon gave up after feeling a sudden strange feeling that someone was watching him, after abandoning the search for the person, piers made his way to an elevator which was just a straight path in the hallway he crossed in.

 

He pressed the button beside the door to open it and went inside, It was a normal looking elevator but the buttons for choosing the destination were missing “Tsk what now” He mumbled to himself and decided to leave the elevator but even before he could step outside the door of the elevator closed by itself and started moving upwards in a fast-violent way.

The lights started to flicker and the sudden movement of the elevator made him lose his balance but luckily he got a hold of himself and managed to hold on one of the metal bars “Why do I feel like I’m only getting closer to danger” He whispered underneath his breath trying to catch oxygen as the whole air seems to be escaping inside the elevator as it goes up.

 ***TING*** the elevator stopped in an instant and the impact made the elevator shake a little before it opened the doors, Piers soon regained his balance and started walking out of the elevator as he held his gun in front. The whole place was the same back in the first room he was in but it was much bigger.

Different broken computers were lying in the ground, papers scattered in different table and broken chairs wildly scattered all around the place but the lights were still emitting light only it was dim.  

 ***Pip*** The earpiece connected once again and the static sounds that was harassing his ears can no longer be heard indicating that it connected clearly to someone. He remained silent as he listen closely to the sound it was emitting, it was a sound of someone breathing heavily while running

 

“Hey, Can you hear me?” He asked as he begun searching around for any useful items

“Oh? Finally someone who is an actual person but not now stranger, I’m in the middle of the run here “the voice said while catching its breath, which turns out to be a woman’s voice

Piers reloaded his gun with a few more bullets he found on the drawers and pressed the ear piece against his ears “Take your time, just don’t let yourself get killed” He said, Guessing that she is running from something that can get her killed

 

“I’ve been here more than you have boy” the voice said in a confident tone as she stopped running but was still catching her breath

 

“Then do you know how can we get out of here?”

 

“Yes but it won’t be that easy”

 

“It’s always not easy“

 

“Then listen, if you’re still on the underground level I need you to pull down all the levers there, I’m not sure how many or what levers to pull down to open the exit door but I’m sure that one of them can open it”

Piers wandered his eyes around the area and stopped at the sight of a lever in the corner of the room “Give me a reason to trust you”

“If you don’t want to trust me then that’s fine, I can escape all of this by myself” She mockingly replied

 

“Fine” He sighed and went towards the lever to pull it down

 

“I’ll get back on you once I’m done here” The signal was cut off after that, leaving piers alone again so he decided to move on and open the door that leads to another similar room.

He still hasn’t trusted her and if the situation gets worse he’ll know when to stop listening to her.

Piers started searching for more resources from the drawers but then he froze even before he could reach the first drawer, He could feel that someone was breathing beside him.

He quickly turned around and aimed his gun but it turns out, no one was there yet the feeling of someone watching remained.

 _Am I starting to go crazy?_ He thought to himself and continued his search for resources

While searching his eyes darted into one of the papers in the table, normally he would ignore them but something on it caught his attention.

“Bio weapon?” He asked himself as he held the paper with his hand and started flipping some few pages, displaying different information related to a bio weapon named ‘A-009’.

He knew it from the start that there was some kind of bio weapon nesting in this place; it was only now he was sure of it.

After a few more flips he decided to drop it and continue searching for more supplies but it was only a minute when an unknown entity stood up from the ground that was between two tables a bit far from where he is but he could clearly see its body all covered in fleshy tentacles wriggling with bits of skeleton parts scattered around its body, he didn’t hesitated and shot it from what he think was its head.

The creature staggered a few step back before walking slowly towards his direction, He kept shooting but stopped upon the sudden realization that it wasn’t doing any damage and he was only wasting his bullets, so he went for a run to the next room.

But the door greeted him with a red alert “ID verification is needed” the automated voice echoed on the room.

He took a quick glance at the creature that was still walking slowly towards him then to the scanner beside the door “Fuck, where can I find an identified personnel ID” he whispered underneath his breath and went to the tables to start searching for any valid ID.

Piers was storming papers out of the table and opening every drawer violently while avoiding the monster in the process, he had a hard time avoiding it considering that the space between the tables were small and sometimes it would run whenever it goes closer so he had to use a bullet to stun it for a few moments.

“Found it!” He whispered shouted while holding an ID who has a picture of a short brown hair girl and a bit tanned skin with dark eyes, her name was Amara Clinton and she was one of the researchers.

He ran towards the door and scanned the ID to open it then closed it the down to keep the creature from following him.

Piers took a few deep breaths and stared at the ID for few seconds before shoving it on one of his pockets, saving it for some cases like this.

He moved his eyes around the area, it was a dark, small and cold room, the only source of light was a huge monitor that was only displaying static on the screen, and there was also different buttons and levers below the monitor.

 ***pip*** It connected again

“Hey have you found any levers yet?” the voice asked

 Piers moved closer to the levers below the monitor and pulled down one of them “I’m currently pulling this tree levers” He replied as he pulled down the second one.

“I hope this works” The voice said in a hopeful tone as piers pulled down the last lever.

“Anything happened?” The soldier asked without removing his hands on the last lever

“No…Damn it, we’ll find another way to open it but for now we should meet up” The voice said in disappointment

“Wher-“

“Meet me at the basement, just keep going up and you’ll know where it is” She interrupted before the signal was cut off

Piers sighed and went to the elevator that was just right beside the room that soon took him to another hallway filled with empty glass tubes which of course is covered with fleshy tentacles.

“Here we go again” He tiredly said and begun moving, it didn’t took him long before he could find another elevator at the end of the hallway and unlike the other elevator this one was in the size of a single bedroom.

He pressed the last number which was the highest floor, and then the elevator soon moved smoothly upwards but stopped immediately after a warning followed by the lights turning in to red.

“The elevator path has been blocked please use the staircase to reach your destination” The automated voice echoed before the doors have opened, revealing another empty hallway.

He stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the metal staircase which seems to be a heavenly long staircase.

The soldier only sighed and started climbing up only to be interrupted by a loud bell sound of a grandfather clock coming from the above echoing down to him, but that wasn’t the thing that stopped him from going up but the monsters that spawned from the Fleshy tentacles from the ground after the bell has echoed.

It was the same monster he encountered a while ago and now there’s too many of them being spawned in each staircase level.

He cursed underneath his breathe before running as he avoid the creatures and shoot them in the head when they get too close but he soon run out of bullets when he was halfway from his destination so he ended up using his legs to kick them.

Piers quickly made his way to the highest floor and were about to open the door as monster was already running behind his back.

But it was locked.

 

\----

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find out who is this 'Mysterious voice' On the next chapter!  
> I hope you all enjoyed it, i'll try my best to update faster ^-^


End file.
